


War strategy

by Steangine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Laser Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During laser tag almost everything is fine in order to win. [AoKuro with Midorima being a precious sniper]</p>
            </blockquote>





	War strategy

**Author's Note:**

> I love laser tag, so, when I've found the screen of this "Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away" "IMAGINE THE OTP" I had to write something.

Himuro was the one who discovered there was a laser tag game near Shuutoku and he was the one who, taking advantage of Yosen’s scrimmage with Josei High, organized everything. The rules were pretty simple: dividing into teams and each team had a different lights’ color, with the guns shooting the lights of the opponent teams and when the shot succeeded the lights went on and off for a bunch of seconds during which the hit person couldn’t shoot or be shot either. The teams’ ranking and situation of the game could be kept under control thanks to the tiny screen each gun had. At the end of the game the team that hit more times the others would have been the winner.

However the teams, formed by taking folded scraps of paper, ended up resulting a bit odd.

Blue: Kuroko, Midorima and Takao.

Red: Akashi, Aomine and Kagami.

Green: Himuro, Murasakibara and Kise.

The only one who looked perfectly fine with those squads was Himuro and Kagami suspected he managed to fix the extraction, but he had no idea how, so he just accepted to be together with one of the people he couldn’t bear the most. Thank God it was Akashi instead of Midorima.

Midorima, on the other hand, expected that outcome, as, according to Oha Asa, Cancer was second ranked and Aquarius was the first, so he decided that having Kuroko in the team was a sign that they could win that challenge. Yet the battle took a long time to begin, since they had to calm down Kise, who was dying to be in the same team with Kuroko -Takao escaped his whiney assault to beg him switching places-, and convince Kagami and Aomine that they were in the same team and had to cooperate.

The laser tag suits were a sort of chest harness black with some bright spheres on the front and on the back and it totally felt lighter when they entered the dark room almost half an hour before. All around them there were just tall walls and a sinister silence broken by the loud music echoing also inside their bodies. It was odd, because until ten minutes before all their laughs and voiced resounded everywhere and nobody could explain how that game took such a serious turn. It just happened.

Kuroko followed the lights on Midorima’s suit -blue was the color of their team- and tried to figure out who was walking on their surroundings. The arena was structured into two different levels with two climbs on opposite sides to connect them. Everything was a labyrinth of black walls and the only lights were some dim neon that were barely useful to avoid bumping into the obstacles.

Midorima was keeping an eye above them, following some glimpses of the suits’ lights running back and forth.

“Where is Takao?” He muttered stopping behind a corner.

“I don’t know.”

Less than two minutes before their team escaped from an assault of the green team, lead by Himuro, and they got separated.

“He would be useful now.”

Kuroko checked on the small monitor on his gun. “Someone hit Murasakibara-kun. Takao-kun is fine for now.”

“He is an easy target.”

Kuroko smiled. Midorima was the one who didn’t want to participate at the laser tag at first -Murasakibara was bribed by Himuro with some pastry sweets-, considering it childish and pretty stupid, while he was currently taking the game and its strategies seriously.

Both hid behind a wall as green lights approached their zone. The lights were sparkling on and off, so someone had been hit and, considering the height, it could only be Murasakibara. He was slowly walking and wasn’t even trying to hide or detecting someone, waiting for his spare time to end so he could go back into the game and shoot at the others.

“Probably who hit him is still nearby.”

In fact Kuroko caught sight of a red shift. It was only a moment but he clearly saw it.

“Midorima-kun.”

“I saw it.” He looked up. “Takao must be up there. His hawk eye is most effective from that perspective. Go find him.”

“But–“

“I’m an easy target. You two together can be a deadly weapon.”

Kuroko took a second to be sure Midorima had just said _deadly weapon_ and decided to let it go.

“Alright, be careful.”

“Mpf. My shoots never miss.”

Kuroko turned right on the corner a second too late. He heard Kagami’s voice behind his back and then Aomine’s.

“Oi Bakagami, there’s a blue light there. Let me pass!”

“I saw it first!”

For how they were trying to mumble, Kuroko managed to hear their quarrel and was happy their colliding behavior was a trouble for the team they belonged, so he was able to sneak to the second floor unnoticed while they kept yelling at each other. Because of the lights on him and all the dark background, the misdirection couldn’t be used. That was the first time for him to be noticed so easily and it pissed him off: his main point of strength wasn’t useful in that game.

He heard other voices and, judging by Akashi’s name on the screen, probably Kise surprised him, as he was happily squeaking somewhere on his right side. He walked on the opposite direction, paying attention to his surroundings.

He didn’t notice before how his heartbeat was pulsing so fast and loud into his ears, as he has been with Midorima from the start and probably a friendly presence was a relief. Now he was alone and he could only count on his own little strength and very bad aim. Hiding wasn’t possible and he didn’t know how to come up with a strategy for himself in that situation. He was stuck in a silent waiting of something to happen and before he could do anything to prevent it, anxiety took him over.

On the screen appeared Aomine’s name and as Kuroko read it, Aomine, surrounded by an odd red pulsing luminescence, appeared in front of him. Both were surprised and for a second they stared at each other with their hands gripped on their respective guns.  
Then Kuroko tried to raise his weapon and crawling back to a safe hideout, however Aomine was faster and blocked him against the nearest wall. He eagerly trapped his mouth into a kiss and Kuroko’s mind went blank as he felt Aomine’s tongue licking his mouth. By the time Kuroko’s brain send him some impulses of reaction, Aomine smacked a last kiss on his lips and smirked.

“Gotcha, Tetsu.”

The suit sent Kuroko a tremble strong enough to be felt. He lowered his head and saw the blue lights going on and off: Aomine had just hit him. And he looked too much pleased because of that achievement.

“So, what do you say about my strategy, Tetsu?”

“I’d say _gotcha_!”

Takao’s voice popped up and a hit reached Aomine.

“Not again! I was hit a moment ago!!!”

Kuroko felt someone tugging his arm and found himself running dragged by Takao, who was laughing a bit too much when Kagami’s voice added to Aomine’s in their roaring complaints.

“Shin-chan really has a good aim, right Tecchan? You’ve been the perfect bait.”

“Did you plan everything?”

“Nah, I was just passing by! Our luck Shin-chan had Aomine and Kagami at gunpoint!”

They repaired behind a wall near one of the climbs and Kuroko touched his burning face.

_ What a good war strategy, indeed. _

He wondered if there was enough time left to return Aomine the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> The teams created on their own as I wrote down. At the beginning I only had clear that Aomine and Kuroko had to be on different teams and that Midorima and Kuroko had to be together because I love their relationship and the infinte ways they could interact but Fujimaki didn't show us *groans*  
> I hope I managed to describe the situation quite well. If not, please tell me so I'll try to fix it.  
> By the way, Aomine didn't have a strategy, he just took advance of the sudden situation and boasted.


End file.
